everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zephyr Wolf
. Character Personality: Relatively introverted and shy. She only shows her true artistic nature around friends. She isolates herself to hide her rebellious nature. Everyone believes she is the rude wolf that her destiny shows. This trait causes others to stay away. She is at times brash, stubborn, rude, and headstrong but she makes up for it. Hobbies: Sitting around campus and drawing the students who pass by, stealing pets to draw or play with them, and painting murals on the local buildings. Appearance: Curly multicolored hair (naturally brown), dark brown fur, leaf-green eyes, and a bushy tail. Relationship To Story Zephyr is actually NOT destined to become the next Big Bad Wolf, instead, she is more of a backup which will be used in case of emergency. Her brother, Austru Wolf, is in line for that destiny. She is in fact GLAD to not be the next one, for she wants to pursue her own career. (As I explained earlier..) Story Synopsis Three Little Pigs A wolf looking for food finds three little pigs, each having a home. One made of straw, one made of sticks, and one made of bricks. The wolf threatens to blow the straw house down, and he does. But the first little pig escapes to his brother's house.The wolf threatens to blow down the stick house, and he succeeds. The two little pigs run to the last brother's house, which is made of brick. Again, the wolf threatens to blow the house down, but, since the house is made of brick, he can't blow it down. So he decides to crawl down the chimney, but the pigs have a boiling pot waiting, and he burns to death. (Wow! Such a happy ending!) Relationship To Others Family: MANY MANY MANY MANY siblings (Y'all have so many OCs.) Directly related to Austru Wolf and Cerise Hood. Friendz: Just a few, as mentioned in that list bio thing Tabitha Boots, Genevive Lamp, and Cerise Hood. And maybe Jackie Beanstalk. Although she rubs her fur the wrong way most of the time. Romance: Nope. Nada. Nothing. She's not looking for anyone, and no one sees her as a love interest. (Not that she knows of at least.) Clothes Original Outfit: Red beanie, black and yellow top, a bandana print skirt, A sawdust covered denim jacket, spiky combat boots, mismatched leggings and a spiked collar. (Not like your average outfit you see in EAH!) Getting Fairest: TBA Thronecoming: TBA Legacy Day:TBA Features In... * Back to School An Ever After High Fanfiction 'Link Here:'http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/33992259-back-to-school-an-ever-after-high-fanfiction TriviaCategory:FemalesCategory:CharactersCategory:AnthropomorphicCategory:RebelsCategory:The Three Little Pigs * A zephyr is a Greek word for a soft, light breeze. * Born on May 1st * She has a brother, Austru Wolf Quotes '"Why be active when you can be CREATIVE?" ' -Zephyr answers peers question about sports '"Murals are NOT vandalism! It is merely an illegal way of expressing myself!" '-Zephyr explains the thought behind her murals '"Wind is something nice, it is NOT supposed to be used to blow people's houses down..." '-Zephyr shows that she would never ever want to use wind to hurt someone Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:BlazingStarfishPotatoes Category:Animal parent